reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Bait
is a weapon found in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. It is used to attract the undead to the location in which it was thrown. Characteristics Undead Bait is actually a "miracle tonic" that was peddled by Nigel West Dickens in Fort Mercer as being able to cure and prevent the Undead Plague as well as function as a repellent and ward off the Undead. However, it actually attracts the Undead. This can be used towards the player's advantage by throwing a bottle of Undead Bait to attract any Undead to the spot where the bottle landed, enabling the player to make a hasty escape, making the Undead easy targets for headshots or Dynamite, or to attract the Undead towards a certain hogtied NPC that the player can't stand. Undead Bait can be built directly from the kit section of John's satchel with the "Build: Undead Bait" option, using up one Prairie Poppy and one Wild Feverfew to create a single bottle of Undead Bait. Acquisition *Undead Bait is given to the player during the mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You". According to Nigel West Dickens, it was a cure for the infection. However, after witnessing a man who drank the tonic get brutally mauled by a crowd of Undead when trying to test the false repelling effects, West Dickens decided the tonic would prove more useful as a bait to attract the Undead. *Although this is one of the weapons Marston can possess, players cannot "cheat" for it because its DLC. Undead Overrun Undead Bait is very useful in the multiplayer game mode Undead Overrun. It can be used to temporarily distract the horde when trying to revive a player, open an coffin or flee from a horde that is a little too big. After the Undead Bait attracts a crowd, chuck a stick of dynamite in the middle of the group to take out a large chunk of the undead needed to clear the wave. This yields an excellent kill chain as well, helping with the Zombie Kill Chain challenges. Be careful not to run into the small cloud the bait creates, as your player will trip and act as if hit by a Fire Bottle. This disables the player temporarily right in the middle of the converging horde. Zombies will not directly prioritize the cloud of bait over the fallen player if close enough, leading to certain death. Other Uses Later on in the Undead Nightmare campaign, Landon Ricketts shows John how to combine Undead Bait and Dynamite in order to make Boom Bait. Trivia *For some reason, if Undead Bait is thrown near a group of Undead it will cause them to fall on their backs. If NPCs move over the spot while riding a horse, the rider will be thrown from the back of the horse. *During the cutscene of the mission where the undead bait is introduced the bait looks like a normal bottle of elixir, however when you use it as a bait the bottle turns green. *If you get lucky enough a hit an undead in the head with the bait, their head will explode. The bait will still have its effect on the area. Gallery Rdr zombie bait.jpg|Look at them swarm Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons in Undead Nightmare